fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucien Fairfax
Lucien Fairfax, formally known as Lord Lucien, is the Mayor of Bowerstone in Fable II and is the main antagonist of the game. Background According to books found in Fable II, Lucien is a member of the wealthy and much-beloved Fairfax family, and that there is a history of mental instability in the family, at least with his grandmother, who was supposedly locked in the attic after going insane, and that the family covered this up by saying she died giving birth to Lucien's father. The books go on to say that Lucien witnessed the death of his sister Ellie at a very young age, although it does not say of what, and that it left him with a sense of powerlessness. Fable II The story of Fable II starts out with the recent death of Lucien's wife and child from an unknown illness, which drove Lucien into a deep depression. After a while he began researching an Old Kingdom artifact of great power known as the Tattered Spire, which was built by the Archon as a focal point for all Will in Albion, which would grant the user any wish he wanted. After Archon's initial use of the Spire, though, it and the Old Kingdom were utterly destroyed. Still deep in his depression, Lucien saw this as a way to regain his beloved family, and set out to do whatever was necessary to rebuild the Spire and make his wish. As time went on, however, Lucien's mental state continued to deteriorate and he began to see Albion as a flawed world. In his warped state of mind he saw any world that would take from him his family not worthy of continued existence, so his goal became to remake Albion. With the help of Garth, a powerful Will-user and Old Kingdom scholar, who was unaware of Lucien's madness, he learned more of Old Kingdom engineering. He, Garth and Lucien's men searched the seas around Albion, eventually finding the undestroyed foundations of the Spire. Committed to rebuilding it, he enlisted hundreds of men to ensure it would be completed within his lifetime. As his madness grew, however, he pushed the builders to great lengths and put down uprisings with ruthless force. Finding it too expensive to pay builders and guards, he has innocent villagers kidnapped and used as slaves, with the guards enlisted to ensure obedience. As the Spire grew, Lucien used its energy to become a Will user, gifted with precognitive trances of a hooded blind woman (Theresa) and men standing behind her. At the time he did not understand the visions. He also began searching for better sources for guard recruitment, while experimenting with ways of ensuring obedience in the guards as well. With Garth's help, Lucien also discovered that in order to use the Spire's power, he needed three people who were the embodiment of the Hero disciplines of old, Strength, Skill and Will. He soon discovered that some of the heroes he was searching for might be right under his nose in Bowerstone. Two young street rats, Rose and her sibling Sparrow, had the appearance of heroes and managed to use an Old Kingdom artifact, so Lucien sent guards to collect them and bring them to him. When the children arrived, Lucien instructed them to stand atop a circle with an ornate pattern on it. When they did, it began glowing a bright blue, but soon turned red. Lucien saw this and was immediately worried. He looked through his books and notes and saw that the children weren't one of the three heroes, one of them was the fourth hero, the hero who had the combined powers of Strength, Skill, and Will, and the hero destined to stop him. In a panic, Lucien shot Rose, who collapsed to the floor. He then turned the gun on little Sparrow and fired. The shot propelled Sparrow out the window and onto the streets below. Believing his biggest obstacle to be out of the way, Lucien left Castle Fairfax for good and sailed to the Spire, where he would remain for the next twenty years or so. For the next ten years, Lucien's plans went forward without any resistance, while in Bowerstone his crimes were brought to light and he was considered a tyrant. He used Will to create collars that would act to deter his Spire guards against defiance and set up an effective recruitment centers in Westcliff for Crucible contenders, who where perfect minions due to their physical strength, mental weakness and lack of ambition. He also embarked on his most abhorrent of experiments: to unnaturally empower his followers with Will by implanting tiny shards of the Spire into their bodies. During this time, unbeknown to Garth, Lucien discovered that Garth was the Hero of Will, one of the persons he needed to use the Spire's power. At the same time, Garth became aware of Lucien diminished mental state and what he had planned to do with the Spire. He escaped from him and went into hiding. Although upset at this news, Lucien at least knew who the Hero of Will was, and intended to find him eventually, but he went with his search of the other two heroes. His experiments of Will empowerment became more effective and produced the Commandant, one of Lucien's most powerful and loyal subjects, who was given command of a Shard, a floating piece of the Spire used as a troop transport and weapons platform. Eventually he found the Hero of Strength and attempted to have his men arrest her, only for his men to fail, mostly due to a lack of planning, arrogance and foolishness on their behalf. His Commandant finally captured Garth and he was held prisoner in the Spire, but the Hero, who Lucien thought he had done away with, was alive and well and infiltrated the Spire, intent on rescuing Garth. The hero was given a job as a Spire Guard and spent 10 years trying to rescue Garth, which he/she was finally able to. As he/she did so, they killed the Commandant. Lucien was obviously very angry at this development, but bided his time, knowing that the hero was working towards the same goal as he, trying to gather the other heroes. When the pirate Reaver contacted Lucien and claimed the Hero of Bowerstone has come to meet him, Lucien correctly guessed Reaver was the Hero of Skill and sent his army to Bloodstone, via an armada of Great Shards, to capture him as well as kill the Hero. The two managed to escape, so Lucien waited until the moment they were all together, atop the hill in Bower Lake. Once the four were gathered, he ambushed them. Suspiciously, Theresa disappears moments before Lucien attacks and Lucien does not seem preoccupied with her absence. His men take the other heroes to the Spire and, if the Hero has a family, he admits to personally murdering them. He then aims his pistol at the hero, and fires; but the Hero's dog leaps in front of the hero, taking the shot for him/her. Then, yet again, Lucien turns the gun on the hero, intent on finishing what he failed to do so many years ago. Before he fired the second time, he appeared sympathetic, telling the hero how hard it was to shoot him/her and his/her sister so long ago, saying "You were only a child... but then - so was I.", and with that, shot and seemingly killed the hero. Lucien then returned to the Spire to make his wish. Lucien was in for a rather unwelcome surprise however. During the ritual of channeling the heroes powers of Strength, Skill and Will into the Spire to make his wish, the fourth hero showed up yet again, and with the power of another Old Kingdom artifact - the Music Box the hero had purchased with Rose as a child - stopped the ritual. Lucien tried to reason with the hero, trying to convince him/her that he wanted the best for Albion, but before he could engage the hero in some sort of battle he was shot off the platform and fell to his doom (a very anticlimactic case scenario). (by either the Hero or Reaver, depending on whether you waited to listen to all he had to say),you could also attack with a weapon of your choice such as a hammer or sword, or even a spell. Trivia * Judging by the fact Lucien had shards placed within him, he may still be alive and regaining power. * You can buy and loot books in Fable II that give some insight and history into Lucien's character. * At one point in the story, you find Lucien's diary, which when used in your inventory, is read in Lucien's voice. It gives some insight into his mental downfall. *If you look down after Lucien falls you'll notice he doesn't fall that far, thus supporting the theory that he may be alive. Category:Fable II Characters Category:Enemies